U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,532 (2003) to Rowley discloses a fuel vaporization system for carburetor type gasoline engines. A fuel vaporization chamber is in fluid communication with the gas tank. The fuel vaporization chamber is in thermal contact with the engine exhaust. The fuel vapors are sent to a molecule mixture box where water vapor is added and a measured amount of atmospheric air is added. A pressure differential in the molecule mixture box forces the homogeneous fuel vapor mixture to the intake manifold. Fuel efficiency is increased and emissions reduced by more complete combustion.
What is needed is a fuel preheater which allows for superheating fuel in a closed fuel delivery system that is tailored to both mechanical and electronic fuel injected engines with multiple injectors. The present invention supplies such a device.